Jess's life after Rory
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Jess moves away from all the dramas of the Gilmore and started a new life for himself. He meets Meg and falls head over heels for her but is he ready to take a chance on love again


Jess's life after Rory

I do not own any of the characters

It's a big crossover. After the episodes in the real Paul Anka I want Jess to have a happy ending. I think him and Brittany Snow made a really cute couple so I'm crossing over Gilmore girls, American Dreams, One Tree Hill, Supercross, Dark Angel, and Supernatural.

Chapter One…

Jess was working at Truncheon When his friend KC Carlyle came in.

"What's up Jess?" KC says walking towards the register. They shake hands when he arrives at the counter. "Almost Leo's turn. Why? What's up?" Jess asked. KC moved across the hall when Jess moved into his apartment for some reason the became friends right off the bat.

Jess liked hanging out with KC and his friends because they got him into actually doing adventurous stuff. KC and his brother Trip are motocross racers. KC introduced Jess to his friend Alec who used to race but now just rides motorbikes, skateboards, BMX bikes.

Jess use to be into them in New York and when he met KC he got into them again. Now he's street racing and every now and then him and Alec races for some cash. He is also starting on his second book. "Well we got a race. Wondering if you want to go. Trip says we could use your good hands." This comment makes Jess laugh. "Really?" He asked.

"yup He's planning on making you his mechanic." KC says just making Jess laugh even harder. "When does the race start?" he asked. "almost a hour." KC answers. "yeah sure. Leo suppose to be here in ten minutes."

"cool. I'll wait with you. You can ride with me." KC offers. "cool."

"Meg come on and get up." Brooke Davis said to her roommate Meg Pryor. Meg rolls her eyes and stands up from where she was sitting. "Brooke you said it your self the race starts in more then a half and hour which means we have enough time." she says and sits back down.

Brooke whines and sits next to her. "I know but I want to hang out with KC before they have to race." Meg smirks at her roommate. "I'm guessing you are really horny." Meg say starts laughing when she saw Brooke blush.

Brooke charges towards her and starts tickling her. "okay okay I'm sorry." Meg say in defeat. Brooke moved from Tree Hill to Philly almost five years ago. After graduation she was dorm mates with Meg and Penn State and has been best friend with her ever since.

They both graduated last year. Meg introduced Brooke to Jo Harvell who introduced her to Piper Cole who introduced her to KC Carlyle. Jo, Meg, Brooke, and Piper are best friend and also house mates. They live in a 4 bedroom house in Philadelphia. Meg and Brooke are dancer and dance in a dance force called constant pulse.

It is a hip hop dance group but other types of dances always come in handy. Meg also has a part time job watering at a restaurant called Roman's Dish. Jo and Piper are Motocross racers.

Jo also works at the restaurant Meg works at. After Meg and Brooke laughter died down Meg says. "ready to go?" Brooke jumps up in glee. "yes let's go." Brooke grabs Meg's hand and pulls her out the door.

Jess, Trip, Alec, and KC were looking at Trip's and KC's bikes. "So what? Does anything look like it would jam?" Trip asked Alec. "Nope. It looks good," Alec says and sits next to Jess on Alec's hood of his car. "you guys are going to do fine." Jess says. "yeah easy for you to say you're not betting fifty dollars on this." Trip says.

"and that is why you never see me broke." Jess says back with a smirk a smile play on both KC and Alec's faces. "yeah well lil bro he's got you there." KC says. "I sure do." Jess says. "yeah whatever." Trip says then goes back to his bike. Jo, Meg, Brooke and Piper were at there station. "hey can we go see the boys?" Piper asked.

Brooke quickly agreed. Jo and Meg looked at each other. "yeah sure why don't we go and watch you guys suck your boyfriend's faces off." Jo says in sarcasm.

"come on Jo I'll keep you company." Meg says grabbing Jo arm. "Fine let's go." Jo and Meg got onto Jo's bike and Piper and Brooke got onto Piper's bike and went towards Trip and KC station. "Hey Jess there is this race on Thursday you want to check it out?" Alec asked Jess. "I'll see and tell you later." he answer then two motorbikes skidded up to them.

They all get off the bikes. Piper walks to Trip and immediately kisses him. "See Meg what did I tell you? They don't even need to say hi they just go for it." Jo says leaning against her bike. Meg laughs at her. "aww Jo feels lonely." Alec said from his hood.

Jess looks at Alec and then Jo. "Shut up." she tells him. "ohh so this is the girl that you flirt then fight then flirt again and again with." Jess says. Jo blushes. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Jo you and Alec runs circles around each other all the time." KC says she looks at Brooke who was by KC side and she nods towards Jo. All Jo could do was roll her eyes. "I'm guessing this is Jess?" Brooke say to KC. "in the flesh." KC says. "Nice to finally meet you" she say to Jess. "Yes it's finally nice to see the person making so much noise outside in the hall with KC." Brooke Blushes and KC glares. Jo, Piper, Meg, and Alec laugh.

"I'll like this one KC." Jo says. Meg walks towards the hood and sits next to Jess who made room for her. "So are you Meg?" Jess asked her. It was quiet enough for only them to hear. "Yeah. Why what does KC say about me?" she asked. "you're not as innocent as you look."

"really?" Meg says. "What do you think about that?" she asked him. "I've known quite a few innocent people and I've learned one thing." he says leaning toward her. "oh yeah and what is that?" she asked leaning closer. "they're never innocent." he answer and she laughs and he chuckles also. "I'll let you in on a little fact." she says. He waited for her to answer. "That is very true." she say giving him a slick smile.

"well I'll let you in on a fact also." he says. "you know Bad boy type?" he asked. She nods. "outside they are tough and all but on the inside they have a soft heart." he tells her. "Really? And how may you know this?" she asked. "I'm one of them." he answer. She nods towards him in understanding. He gives her a genuine smile. Something he doesn't give to people and was happy when she gave one back. It was the end of the day and surprisingly Trip won.

Everybody was at the boy's station. Meg and Jess and Jo was sitting on Alec's hood and everybody was surrounding them. "So what are you guys going to do tonight?" KC asked them.

"I have to work." Jo says. "You too. When does your shift start?" Meg asked. "6:30." Jo says. "Why when do you start Meg?" Jess asked getting into a unknown conversation. "In about a hour and half." she answer. "you should get going." Brooke says. "Well are you ready to go cause I came here with you?" Meg says. "I'll take you Meg. I want to go home that's why." Jess says. "Thanks Jess." Meg says with a really big smile. "KC you go with Brooke I'll take your car."

"Fine but if you crash my car I'm going to kill you-"

"painfully and slowly" Jess finishes.

Meg and Jess go into KC car. While the drive Meg looks at Jess and smiles. Jess feels her looking at her and gives her a one sided smile. She chuckles and looks back on the road.

I'm sorry but I'm not a big Fan of Rory and Jess together but I'm a big fan of Jess. This is my first story please review thank you.


End file.
